millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mystic Sorcery/@comment-24143565-20150819121122/@comment-24143565-20150820132805
"The thundering hooves of horses resounded in the valleys. The Prince's convoy was on the move. 'Katie, about last night...' started the Prince. 'Don't worry. I've been briefed by Victoria. It seems public unrest has stirred in the midst of the chaos and confusion left by delayed events, and it doesn't show any signs of dying down soon.' replied Katie. This won't be the first time she's been involved in Civil Violence. 'No. I meant the date thing.' 'W-why are y-you still thinking about that?! I was just under the influence of the beer. Don't jump into c-c-conclusions!' exclaimed Katie. The Prince had seen her embarassing side. Now she just wanted to hide herself. 'Oh, so you don't want to go, then? Ok, we won't' the Prince sighed. It's been bothering his mind since last night, 'W-WAIT!' shouted Katie. want to go on a date with the Prince... she thought. 'I don't mind going on one if its with you.' she said shyly. 'Oh, I see. That makes me happy.' said the Prince. A little R&R isn't too bad every once in a while. 'Don't take it the wrong way! All I want is repayment for taking my day off. It's not because I like you or anything.' 'Is that so? Hehe...' the Prince frowned. it, why can't I be more honest? she thought. There have been many times she wanted to convey her feelings but couldn't. 'You guys are so sweet. Get a room already.' quirked Jerome. 'I might get diabeetus if this goes on.' 'S-Shut up! This d-doesn't concern you!' hissed Katie. As they arrived at the Plains, Hector signalled the convoy to stop and shouted 'Sir, GC rebels spotted! They seem to be fighting with the Aigis Loyalists.' 'Shit. It looks like there are thousands of them on each side.' said Jerome. 'Should we go around the Plains?' inquired Hector. 'No. It will take us another day to bypass the Cursed Forest if we go around, and we can't afford to miss a single hour. We go through them.' declared the Prince. The last thing they want is to be in the middle of a battlefield. But with no choice left, they had to go through. ... ... ... Meanwhile in the throne room.... 'Lets see here. The instruction states {Spray the potion all over you and men nearby won't be able to resist your advances. Don't use indiscriminately - Adele} Yeah, yeah. I'll be the one to decide how much is indiscriminate.' said Cloris as she sprayed one vial of the Potion onto herself completely. 'Prince~ Are you tired? Maybe I can help you relax~' she said as she entered. The seductiveness in her voice was apparent. 'Uhh...what are you doing here, lady Cloris?' inquired Crave. 'What? Where's the prince?!' 'His Majesty has left for the Elf Village in the east regarding the matters concerning the Wikis.' 'Damn it. And here I thought I could finally have some fun.' 'But....oh lady Cloris.....you smell so good today~' uttered Crave. It seems that he has been charmed by the potion as he steps closer to embrace Cloris. 'Stay away from me, boy!' shouted Cloris as she kicked him straight in the nuts. 'The only younger man I want to be with is the Prince, no one else.' she declared. 'L-L-Lady Cloris, how c-c-cruel of y-you....' grumbled Crave as he doubled over in pain. This day has turned out to be dissappointing for one person in the room and painful for the other. RIP.